A Stranger in the Park
by Shadow Hawk112
Summary: Klavier's sitting in the park, waiting for a friend. He immediately tackles the first person he sees, crying about his latest existential crisis. Based off a Tumblr prompt - OOCness. Can be either Klapollo or just fluff/friendship.


I'm starting fresh with a new story from my current favorite fandom, Ace Attorney. Based off a prompt I found on Tumblr. Sorry for any OOCness - Apollo and Klavier don't belong to me, they belong to Capcom. Brendan is just some random guy.

Hope you people enjoy this oneshot.

* * *

Klavier drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself.

It was freezing cold and it was extremely late - the only source of light were the flickering lampposts and the sliver of moon. However, Klavier didn't appear to notice - he simply rocked back and forth on the bench, arms wrapped around himself.

He sniffed and used the back of his hand to wipe at his eyes. His best friend was gone, his brother arrested and probably on death row.

Right after the trial, he had managed to keep his outgoing persona up for his fans - they had swarmed him after the trial, asking questions and being a hindrance. He had answered their questions with his trademark smile and tried to brush them off, but they didn't seem to take the hint that he wanted to be alone. Some of the consequences from being famous, he supposed.

He had finally managed to throw off his fans by leaving the courthouse on his hog. He had stopped off at the Prosecutor's Office, where some of his coworkers had greeted him and given him some comforting words. He didn't really pay them much thought, aside from smiling and nodding and telling them he was fine.

Without realising it, he had reached into his pocket and had pulled out his phone. He stared blankly at the glowing screen for a few seconds, his finger hovering over his contacts list.

It was only then he noticed the cold and the time. _12:50._ Had he really been sitting at the park for so long?

He shivered slightly, and finally decided on who to call. _Brendan._

He was the ex-drummer for his band, the Gavinners - he had been fairly close with him in his former career as a musician and he wouldn't mind coming in the middle of the night to pick him up.

He dialed the number with shaking fingers. "Hey, Brendan."

"Do you know how late it is, Klavier? What did you do now - fall down a hole or something?

"Would you mind picking me up from People Park?"

"… Alright, fine. I'll be there."

Klavier slipped his phone back in his pocket and shivered, rubbing his numb hands together for warmth.

He heard someone approaching the bench he was sitting on. Suddenly, all of his bundled up emotions hit him at full force. He threw himself at Brendan, sobbing about Daryan and Kristoph and how it was just _so unfair_ that he was famous and he had fans to please and he was expected to continue life as if nothing had happened -

"Um, who exactly are you?"

* * *

Apollo had been returning home after staying late at the office going over the latest case. He had decided to stop at People Park to analyse the crime scene and had been heading over to where the theft had taken place when some stranger had thrown themselves at him and started crying into his chest.

The lights were too dim to allow him to identify his 'attacker'. He awkwardly tried to separate himself from the stranger, who had a death grip on his tie; when that didn't work, he decided to go the old fashioned way. "Um, who exactly are you?"

Klavier didn't hear Apollo's question and continued sobbing into his chest, keeping a death grip on his tie.

"Prosecutor Gavin?!" Apollo yelped, finally able to identify him. He stared, wide eyed, down at the normally composed and collected prosecutor. He only managed to catch a few words, such as 'brother' and 'jail' and so on.

He slowly and tentatively put a hand on Klavier's back. "I… um…" He stuttered, not really sure what to say. Prosecutor Gavin - cool, calm and collected rock star _Prosecutor Gavin_ \- was currently crying. In front of him. Apollo Justice, out of all people?

They stayed like this for a few more minutes before Klavier finally sniffled and muttered something like "you're shorter" before finally getting a good look at his face.

Klavier's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards. "Y-you're not Brendan." He said, an embarrassed flush rising to his face as he identified the stranger. "H-Herr Forehead?!"

"Um… hey, u-uh, Prosecutor Gavin." Apollo mumbled. "Um, are you feeling better?"

Klavier stared at Apollo, embarrassed and shocked. He - Klavier Gavin - had been caught crying by none other his courtroom rival, Apollo Justice?

"U-um, sorry." He finally managed to say, looking away, not sure of what to say. "By the way, Herr Forehead… could you pretend this never happened?"

"Um… it's okay." Apollo said awkwardly. "By the way… you're feeling better, right?"

Klavier was slightly surprised that Apollo was taking this all in stride. He blinked away some of the tears that were threatening to spill and nodded slowly. "Yes, Herr For - Apollo. I'm feeling… better."

Just at that moment, a car stopped by the entrance of People Park. "Oh, there's Brendan. Well… be seeing you at court soon, ja?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Apollo replied, surprised at how Klavier could switch into his smiling rock star persona so quickly. "And… um, if you, you know, want to… talk to me again, just… feel free to. You know. Call me or something?"

"Sure. Thanks a lot, Herr Forehead." Klavier said, flashing Apollo his usual charming smile before heading for the car that was parked outside.

Apollo watched as the car drove off, leaving him alone in People Park.

—

Klavier looked down at his contact list, his finger hovering over a contact named 'Herr Forehead'.


End file.
